pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Altaria
Vs. Altaria is the second episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 5/17/2016. Story Ian, Wingull, Misty, Max and Brendan arrive at the Fortree City gym, being a large set of stairs. Max: So, what? Is the gym at the top? Ian: An outdoor arena. Perfect for a Flying Pokémon expert. Ian begins walking up the stairs, as the others follow. Brendan: Why can’t there be an elevator for us not competing? Misty: What’s wrong? Not a fan of stairs? Brendan: I’m exhausted enough from having to maneuver through this tree city. Forget making it up this! Sometime later, Ian makes it to the top of the stairs, arriving at a battlefield. Winona is standing in a pod on a pillar, attached on a track to move them up. Winona: So, you made it. Ian: Wouldn’t miss it. Winona: Then climb into your pod, and we’ll begin. Ian gets in the pod, as both of them rise to a fourth of the way up. Misty makes it up the stairs next, panting heavily. Misty: Chasing Ian around Dewford Island has finally paid off! Whew! Misty sits down on the bench nearby, as the referee takes his position. Referee: This will be a three on three Pokémon battle, with no time limit! The winner will the trainer with Pokémon still able to compete! Also, only the challenger will be able to substitute! Ian: Wingull. Wingull: Wing! Wingull flies onto the field, hovering in the air. Winona: A Wingull, huh? Then it’s only appropriate, to use Pelipper! Winona throws a Pokéball, choosing Pelipper. Pelipper: Pelipper! Ian: Wingull, Water Pulse! Winona: Pelipper, Hydro Pump! Wingull fires Water Pulse, as Pelipper breaks it with Hydro Pump, Wingull barely dodging. It goes for Quick Attack, as Pelipper raises a green force field, deflecting Quick Attack with Protect. Winona: Now, Tailwind! Pelipper flaps its wings, as an air stream forms, blowing Wingull back, distorting it. Pelipper rides the wind, striking Wingull with Steel Wing. Wingull tries to ride the current as well, when Pelipper speeds past, hitting it with Steel Wing again. Ian: Hm. Wingull, pull back! Wingull: Wing! Wingull retreats, landing on Ian’s shoulder. Max arrives at the top of the stairs, wheezing slightly. Max: Made, made it. Max goes over to the bench, plopping down on it. Winona: It’s best to stay sitting or standing. It’ll give you better airflow. Max: Thanks. Winona: Now, what’s your next choice, challenger? Ian pulls out a Pokéball, throwing it. It opens, choosing Loudred. Loudred: Loud! Misty: Loudred?! Ian: I swapped out Trapinch for it, as I had a feeling that Pelipper would be a choice. Winona: And yet, you didn’t choose it first. Doesn’t matter. It’ll lose just the same. Pelipper, use Hydro Pump! Ian: Uproar! Pelipper fires Hydro Pump, while Loudred releases an Uproar, the sound waves disrupting and dispersing the water molecules, breaking the Hydro Pump. Pelipper rides the Tailwind, striking Loudred with Steel Wing. The winds die down, Ian spotting it. Ian: Stomp, let’s go! Loudred leaps into the way, as it falls towards Pelipper foot first. Winona: Protect, then Hydro Pump! Pelipper blocks Stomp with Protect, then fires Hydro Pump. Loudred fires Uproar faster, striking Pelipper and negating Hydro Pump. Loudred lands on the ground, and jumps again, hitting Pelipper with Stomp head on. Pelipper skids back, shaking it off. Winona: Tailwind! Pelipper blows a Tailwind in, it riding the air current, hitting Loudred with Steel Wing. Ian: Uproar! Into the wind! Loudred fires Uproar, the sound waves catching in the Tailwind. It follows the wind and overtakes it, hitting Pelipper hard. Pelipper falls, defeated. Referee: Pelipper is unable to battle! The winner is Loudred! Loudred: (With pride) Loud! Winona returns Pelipper. Winona: What a strategy. What’s your name, challenger? Ian: Ian. Winona: Well then, Ian, let’s see how you take on, Swellow! Winona throws the Pokéball, choosing Swellow. Swellow: Swellow! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Swellow, the Swallow Pokémon, and the evolved form of Taillow. It circles the sky in search of prey. When it spots one, it dives steeply to catch the prey. Ian: Let’s keep our momentum up. Loudred, Uproar! Winona: Aerial Ace! Loudred releases Uproar, as Swellow flies straight at the sound waves, releasing silver streaks of energy. Swellow speeds up, disappearing and bypassing the Uproar. Aerial Ace strikes Loudred, hitting it hard. Loudred skids back, defeated. Referee: Loudred is unable to battle! The winner is Swellow! Swellow: Swellow! Winona: Excellent shot, Swellow. Wingull’s eyes twinkle, as Ian returns Loudred. Ian: That’s fast. Though, we’ll be fine. Right, Combusken?! Ian throws the Pokéball, choosing Combusken. Combusken: Combusken! Max: Combusken?! But, it’s part Fighting! Misty: Ian’s probably hoping for its speed to be able to outmatch that Swellow’s. Huh? Misty looks back towards the stairs, as if waiting for someone. Misty: Where’d your brother go? Max: Oh, I left him behind about midway. He was exaggerating and pretending not to be able to keep going. Winona: Swellow, Air Slash! Swellow flaps its wing, releasing a blade of air. It travels along Tailwind, heading straight towards Combusken. Ian: Dodge, and Mirror Move! Combusken flips to the side, as a Mirror Move portal forms. Combusken swings his claws through the Mirror, releasing an Air Slash. The Tailwind slows it down, as Swellow glides out of the way. Misty: That Tailwind is still in effect? Max: It lasts for a few turns, even for Winona’s other Pokémon. Winona: Aerial Ace! Ian: Fire Spin! Swellow dives and speeds up with Aerial Ace, as Combusken gets ready to fire Fire Spin. Swellow disappears, as Combusken shoots Fire Spin at the ground, forming a vortex right in front of him. Swellow flies through the Fire Spin with Aerial Ace, it being covered in fire as it strikes Combusken. Ian: Double Kick! Combusken spins, striking Swellow twice with Double Kick. Swellow extends its wings, catching itself. The Tailwind subsides, Ian smirking. Ian: Fire Spin! Winona: Quick Attack! Combusken uses Fire Spin, while Swellow dodges, going straight at Combusken. Combusken redirects the attack, as it hits Swellow with Fire Spin. Swellow circles away, Combusken following its track. Ian: Overheat! Combusken glows red, as it releases a white blast of fire. Overheat hits Swellow, exploding on contact. Swellow falls from the sky, defeated. Referee: Swellow is unable to battle! The winner is Combusken! Winona returns Swellow, smiling. Winona: Not a bad strategy. Using the flames to give yourself a crosshair. But that won’t work this time. Go, Altaria! Winona throws a Pokéball, choosing Altaria. Altaria: Altari! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Altaria, the Humming Pokémon, and the evolved form of Swablu. Altaria dances and wheels through the sky among billowing, cotton-like clouds. By singing melodies in its crystal-clear voice, this Pokémon makes its listeners experience dreamy wonderment. Ian: A Dragon type? Winona: Which will make your fire and water moves almost useless. Altaria, go for Dragon Breath! Ian: Fire Spin! Altaria breathes a stream of white energy, while Combusken uses Fire Spin. Dragon Breath breaks through, striking Combusken and paralyzing it. Altaria then dives in, striking Combusken with Aerial Ace. Combusken hits the ground, defeated. Referee: Combusken is unable to battle! The winner is Altaria! Ian returns Combusken. Ian: Wingull. Wingull: Wing! Wingull flies onto the field. Winona: Since this is the last battle, how about we spice it up a bit? Ian: What do you have in mind? Winona activates her pod, as it travels up the path on the pillar, taking her to the top of the pillar. Misty and Max gasp in amazement. Misty: So high up! Ian: Heh. I like it. Wingull, climb up! Wingull: Wing! Ian activates his lift pod, as he goes up to the top. Wingull and Altaria are level with their Pokémon, the wind speed having increased. Winona: The higher up you go, the stronger the winds! Altaria, Dragon Dance! Altaria glows red and pink, as it sways from side to side, increasing its power. Altaria then speeds off, disappearing. Ian: Wingull, Water Pulse! Wingull uses Water Pulse, releasing and expanding it. Altaria hits it as it goes for Aerial Ace, slowing it down enough for Wingull to dodge. Winona: What? Ian: Wingull’s Keen Eye allows it to track your movements. And copy your moves. Wingull, Aerial Ace! Wingull speeds up, striking Altaria at an increased speed with Aerial Ace. Winona: Not bad. Dragon Breath! Ian: Blizzard! Altaria fires Dragon Breath, Wingull dodging. Wingull releases Blizzard, hitting Altaria hard. Winona: A Blizzard? Ian: Aerial Ace! Wingull then flies in, striking Altaria with Aerial Ace. Altaria begins to drop, but recovers. Winona: Let’s wrap this up! Sky Attack! Ian: Blizzard! Then Aerial Ace! Altaria flies forward, being encased in blue blazing energy. It starts slow, allowing Wingull to fire a Blizzard. Altaria flies through it with Sky Attack, as Wingull collides with Aerial Ace. An explosion occurs, as the two fall towards the battlefield below. Winona: Altaria! Ian: Wingull! Wingull manages to recover and glide over the ground, while Altaria crashes into the ground, defeated. Referee: Altaria is unable to battle! The winner is Wingull, and the victor is Ian! Winona: (Sighs) Well, that was a loss. Ian and Winona lower their pods, as they go and shake hands. Winona: Not a bad job there. Most trainers lose their cool at that altitude of battle. Ian: No different than on the ground in a sky battle. Winona: Well, I’m pleased to present to you, the Feather Badge. Ian accepts the Feather Badge, putting it in his badge case. He then heads towards the stairs. On the stairs, an arm comes up, pushing on the top step. Brendan pulls himself up, hyperventilating. Brendan: (Panting) I (gasps) did (gasps) it! Ian walks past Brendan, going down the stairs. Brendan: Oh, come on! I just made it up! Max: Too bad, bro. See you at the bottom! Brendan: Aaaaaagh! Main Events * Ian beats Winona, earning the Feather Badge. * Ian has swapped Trapinch for Loudred in his party. * Ian's Wingull learns Aerial Ace. Characters * Ian * Misty * Max * Brendan * Winona * Referee Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Loudred (Ian's) * Combusken (Ian's) * Pelipper (Winona's) * Swellow (Winona's) * Altaria (Winona's) Trivia * Winona's ace Pokémon is Altaria like it is in the games, as opposed to a Shiny Swellow as in the anime. * Brendan is not as physically fit as the others, unable to withstand the climb up the vast number of stairs. * Wingull replaced Wing Attack with Aerial Ace. Now all of the moves that it knows were obtained with its Copy Keen Eye. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan